Soul of My Soul
by supernaturaldh
Summary: What do you do when your brother's soul is missing?  A hunt set during season six, just after "Family Matters".  Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe and human until he can get this big mess figured out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Soul of My Soul

**Author:** Supernaturaldh

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**R****ating:** PG-13 (Gen/Angst)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary:** What do you do when your brother's soul is missing? A hunt set during season six, just after "Family Matters". Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe and human until he can get this big mess figured out.

**Prologue**

Intense green eyes dart across the bench seat of the Impala gazing indiscreetly at the darked haired stranger setting idly on the other side of the car. _Who the hell is this guy and what'd he do with Sam? _

The older brother sighs and chews unconsciously on his lower lip. He attempts to focus on the road as anger at the situation bubbles up just beneath his skin. _Can't we ever get a freaking break_? He watches his little brother from the corner of his eye wishing it felt normal riding next to him in the car. _First its demon blood, then Lucifer's vessel and now, well shit, Sammy doesn't have a soul? _He grimaces slightly, this stranger still looks an awfully lot like Sam.

It's probably the way the kid's extra long legs are squished up against the dashboard and forced into the too small, tiny space. It also the gangly arms that are crossed against his stomach lying loosely on his lap, and for sure, it's the bony fingers that are fumbling with the loose string on the leg of his blue jeans.

Dean watches Sam for a minute. See's his little brother yawn, stretching his arms up and over his head like he's extremely tired, like he really wants to go to sleep. And then Sam closes his eyes and leans his head against the frosty window glass.

And Dean could almost cry.

He glances back out the windshield, 'cause it hurts too much to look at this familiar stranger. From where he sets, everything looks like normal it, but he knows better and that just really freaking the older brother out. He grips the steering wheel tighter as the conversation with Castiel plays over an over inside his tired head.

"_Sam, do you sleep."_

"_No, I haven't, not since I came back."_

Dean blinks back the tears that have suddenly pooled inside his eyelids and stares blankly out the windshield at the empty roadway in front of them. The white line is a blur. He's not really sure where the hell they are, and right now, well, he really doesn't care. He just knew that he; that they'd, had to get away from the compound, away from their grandfather, and away from the damn demon Crowley. If not, Sam might've killed them both, and unfortunately, Dean knows that they need them both. The magnitude of that fact really pisses the older Winchester off. The fact that Campbell, their grandfather, was working with a demon, and that he and Sam were being forced to do the same thing in order to get Sam's soul back, well that just made him sick.

He hears an almost weary sigh from the other side of the Impala and he cocks his head slightly to take another look at Sam. _It looks like Sammy?_ But, Dean knows it's not. Not the Sam that he remembers, not the Sam he wants riding beside him in the car.

He swallows convulsively. _It's some Robocop version of Sam._

He chews on his lower lip until he can taste the tang of blood. He wants badly to get a grip on his wrung out emotions. Sam is still his brother, soul or no soul. Hell, they've been through worse, much worse then this, they can do this_. I can do this, I can do this, I can be his soul._

He sucks in a large gulp of air, shores up his shoulders, and fixes a fake smile back against his face, "Hey Sammy?" he says in his best big brother voice.

Sam opens his eyes. The shaggy haired head rises from the passenger window where it's been resting, hazel eyes staring almost Sam like back at Dean.

"Where're going to fix this." Dean says reassuringly.

Sam almost smiles at that, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. There is no emotion on his face, his once vibrant green eyes are now empty, blank, and lost.

For a minute, Dean thinks he sees a bit of fear there, and then, it's gone.

It almost breaks the older brother's heart.

"I hope so," Sam says softly, "'Cause I miss being me."

Dean does smiles at that. _Sammy is in there somewhere._ _I just know it._

He pushes the gas paddle harder against the floorboard and the car lurches forward into the darkness of the night. He doesn't know how he's going to fix this yet, but he does know he's going to. He's been fixing his baby brother his whole life, and he's not about to quit today.

**REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME- AND NOW, ON TO THE HUNT WITH A SOUL LESS SAMMY…THIS SHOULD BE FUN!**

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Soul of My Soul

**Author:** Supernaturaldh

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**R****ating:** PG-13 (Gen/Angst)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary:** What do you do when your brother's soul is missing? A hunt set during season six, just after "Family Matters". Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe and human until he can get this big mess figured out.

**Chapter One –**** Living with a Stranger **

It was way past midnight when the sleek black Impala pulled into the no tell motel just outside of Saint Joseph Missouri.

Dean sighed as he turned off the ignition and gripped the steering wheel. He stared blankly out the front windshield. He would've stopped sooner, but the urge to get away from Crowley, and anything that reminded him of his brother's situation, well, it had pushed him to continue on way past his physical limits and, with no Sam to call him out or whine about being tired, well he just didn't stop.

Now his eyes were burning out of his freaking head. He was beat and he rubbed his thumb and forefinger against his sleepy lids. To his right, he could feel Sam staring at him wide eyed from the other side of the car.

"You want me to? Sam shuffled in the seat an unidentifiable look fleeting across his face. "I could…ah…get the room?"

Dean could tell the kid was trying to make things better. He might be Robot-Sam, but Dean still knew the signs, Sam was trying to figure out what he should be doing all the time. Dean could tell. He realized Sam was waiting for big brother to tell him what to do.

"Get the room Sam." Dean stated flatly as he blew out a worn out heavy sigh.

Sam practically bolted from the car. "Okay," a giddily smile rising to his face.

Dean just shook his head.

If this alternate version of Sam could act any more like Sammy…well, it would break the older brother heart. He blinked several time to clear the moisture from his eyes. _This is so hard._ He watched as Sam headed into the managers office.

Dean yawned. _Kid never freaking sleeps, really? _His brows furrowed at the thought. He had to continually remind himself that the stranger he was travelling with was Sam. He almost laughed at the thought. It was freaking u_nbelievable - Robot-Sam - but it felt like Sammy none the same. _

He stared at the stranger through the motel lobby window. _Sam just looked happy to be getting them a room. _If Dean didn't know any better he'd think that this Sam really cared. _What is up with that?_ He snorted, of course he doesn't care, note to self; Sammy doesn't have a freaking soul.

He dropped his weary head back against the head rest and slowly shut his laden eyes.

**-0-**

Sleep was definitely overrated Sam thought silently to himself. Hell, he'd been watching his big brother do it for weeks now and really, it didn't seem like the best way to fill up all your freaking time.

He exhaled noiselessly and rolled uncomfortably on the wrinkled motel twin bed blinking blankly at the muted television screen. He'd watched seven episodes of X-files tonight alone, just since Dean had dropped down against the other bed and fallen fast asleep. Emphasis on watched, not listened to, 'cause he didn't turn the sound on, didn't want to wake his sleeping brother. _Dean, he needs his sleep._

The younger hunter found it quite boring being awake all the time by himself. You could only fill in the time with so much crap when the world was fast asleep. As Dean said, they couldn't hunt all the time. Sam wasn't sure that he agreed. He'd hunted day and night for a year without Dean.

Dean had been with Lisa then, Dean had had a life.

Sam wished that he could remember what that even felt like. He'd even asked Dean what it was like. Dean never wanted to talk about that time though, never wanted to elaborate. He'd told Sam that he was being stupid.

Sam flopped to his back and stared up at the ceiling. He knew he got on his big brothers nerves, always asking the 'what's and where's and why's'. But, he couldn't help it; he tried really hard to understand, to feel something, anything, but he didn't, and it was hard pretending that he cared, trying hard to say the right thing all the time. He found himself wishing more and more that he could just go to sleep - like Dean. Just shut his eyes, and close out the world, disconnect from the deep desire to feel anything at all.

He glanced at the red alarm clock resting silently on the nightstand by the bed.

5:00 a.m. _Finally, I can go for coffees now, get some breakfast for me and Dean. _

He rolled silently out of bed, wide awake, as usual. He stepped into his boots, straightened out his wrinkled shirt, and tugged his fingers through his too long messy hair.

Since he didn't sleep; he really saw no need to change into sleep clothes every single night. Dean had laughed at him at first, saying it was very funny since he had always been so anal about not sleeping in his clothes.

He tried to remember why that would be so funny, but that was just another feeling that was just out of his grasp. He frowned at the confusion he felt, wished so hard it wasn't so. Nothing happened, no matter how hard that he wanted it to. He felt nothing. Finally, he just gave up.

He flipped off the television set and dropped the remote back down against the nightstand.

_Dean likes doughnuts…I'll __go get Dean some doughnuts._ He knew the memory should make him smile, but it didn't. He just felt like it was something that he knew that he should do. If it makes my big brother happy, then it must be right, it must be true. Once again, he couldn't feel it, he just knew that it was so.

He pulled on his jacket and yanked out a scrunched up food receipt from his pocket. He scribbled Dean a note.

Gone for breakfast, be back soon- Sam

He gripped the doorknob in his fingertips and took one last look at Dean. He smiled, but he didn't know exactly why.

He stepped silently out into the cold morning air and headed quickly down the street.

**-0-**

That sound of "Smoke on the Water" was really getting on Deans nerves. _Sam really needed to turn that music off._ He scrunched his face up against the pillow, an attempt to muffle out the noise, no such luck, the ring tone blared down loudly once again.

"Shit," Dean mumbled. He was sleeping oh so freaking good. His squinted open one eye and looked in confusion around the sun lit motel room. _Where is Sam, and why doesn't he answer that freaking phone? For God's sake shut it off? It's wasn't like Sam was sleeping – robo Sam, he doesn't sleep._

His hand fumbled to grab at the phone and yanked it up. He looked sleepily at the clock. _5:30 am, Holy_ shit, _who would call him this time of morning? _He flipped the offending object open.

"What?" he yelled gruffly into the phone.

"Dean?" Bobby's familiar voice slammed into his ear.

"Bobby?"

Bobby huffed, "Yep son, who else would be calling you this time of day?"

"Shit Bobby," the sleeping hunter slurred, "its 5:30 in the morning. What the hell?"

The tired hunter pushed halfway up on his elbow as he blinked his bleary eyes. He glanced around the empty room. _Where the hell is Sam? _

"I got you guys a hunt." Bobby stated happily.

"Yeah, great, like you couldn't tell me this later?" The exhausted Winchester flung his feet down to the floor and sat upright on the bed. His eyes darted around the empty room.

"Daylights burning boy, time to get your lazy ass up." Bobby snorted.

Dean grimaced, really? "Alright, alright, tell me." He tugged his fingers through his short cropped hair as he pressed the cell phone tighter to his ear.

"It's a Ripaparoo in Castile Springs Tennessee."

"A Ripaparoo?" Dean asked in total disbelief. His eyes widened at the prospect of the hunt.

"Yeah, we ain't seen one of them in a while, have we son?" Bobby said anxiously.

"You got that right." Dean replied as he slowly stood up and then paced toward the bathroom. _I really need some coffee._

"So, how's Sam?" Bobby dared to ask.

**0-**

Sam balanced the two cups of coffee and the bag of jelly donuts as he fumbled with the key. He slipped it quietly in the doorknob pushing lightly with his shoulder on the door. He didn't want to wake Dean up. He might never sleep, but he knew Dean needed to. He knew the last few weeks had been stressful on his big brother. He eased silently inside the room. He heard a muffled voice talking from the bathroom as his eyes fell to the empty bed.

"It's like travelling with a zombie Bobby, really. It's creepy, yeah, yeah, I know, I know, he's my brother, but I can't take much more of this…"

Sam frowned. He knew Dean was talking about him. It would've hurt his feelings, before. He knew that much for sure. He remembered his actions before he lost his soul, before he put Lucifer inside his freaking cage, before Crowley, before now.

He sighed and dropped the coffee and donuts to the table. He pushed the doorway shut with his boot and sat down quietly on the bed. He'd just wait for Dean.

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Soul of My Soul

**Author:** Supernaturaldh

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**R****ating:** PG-13 (Gen/Angst)

**Beta: **Well, I hoped to have a beta this time around, but her computer bombed out and I haven't heard from her, so I winged this one again! So be nice.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary:** What do you do when your brother's soul is missing? Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe, and human, until he can get this big mess figured out.

**Chapter Two**

**Just Because I Can't Feel ****doesn't mean I don't Remember**

Dean glanced upward as he stumbled haphazardly from the tiny motel bathroom his cell phone pressed tightly to his ear. _Oops…_

"Sam's back with breakfast Bobby, I got' a, I got'a go."

He smacked the cell phone shut and dropped it loosely to the rumpled bedspread. He looked sheepishly at Sam.

"Um…I was…um…just…um…talking to Bobby 'bout our next hunt."

Sam nodded silently; his big eyes blank and vacant as he stared at Dean.

Dean hated the look his brother gave him these days, the' I don't have a soul, but I really trust you' look. He swallowed thickly. _I really miss my little brother. _ He stared at the two large cups of coffee and the pastry bag that was dumped randomly on the table by the door.

"You got us breakfast?" Dean asked in almost stunned surprise.

"Uh-huh," Sam said quietly. His shoulders slumped and he stared down at the dirty motel floor. _I just wish Dean could understand…just because I don't feel doesn't mean I don't remember. _

Sam's fingers fumbled with a loose string on the edge of the tattered bedspread.

Dean eyed this stranger sitting on the bed. Sam was in there somewhere, he could tell by the way the kid was twisting that little piece of thread, making his finger turn crimson. It was something only he would notice; something Sam had been doing his whole life - whenever the kid had something on his mind, he found things to do absently with his hands.

Dean frowned; Robo-Sam looked almost kind of sad. _But that couldn't be, 'cause Robo-Sam didn't even understand the meaning of the word anymore._

The older brother blinked quickly and cleared his too dry throat. He grabbed up one of the cups of coffee and took an extra large gulp of the steaming brew.

"Ah- nectar of the gods," he sighed.

Sam lifted his head and stared across at Dean. _If I could feel hopeful, I am sure it would be right now. _He fiddled with the string of thread between his finger and his thumb. But, he didn't feel anything anymore. He remembered though; remembered what it was like to have a brother, what it was like to make Dean smile.

Dean looked intently back at Sam. It made the older brother's heart ache to see the blank look behind those once familiar blue-green eyes. His stomach churned. _This whole no-soul Sam thing was making him physically sick. _He blinked back the moisture that was welling in his eyelids and swallowed convulsively. He knew Sam was watching him, knew the kid was trying really hard. He forced a smile to his lips and grabbed a donut from the paper bag. He stuffed the whole thing past his lips.

"Thanks Sammy," he choked out through a mouthful of sugary dough.

And Sam smiled.

**-0- **

It was after 5:00 in the evening when the Impala pulled off the highway just outside of Castile Springs Tennessee; the tires squealing from the pavement to the dirt. Both brothers exited the vehicle simultaneously and glanced around the empty tree lined field.

"So Bobby thinks this is a real Rip-a-roo? Sam asked disbelievingly. He pulled up the zipper on his jacket as the cool evening air nipped against his skin. He glanced across the hood of the car at his older brother.

"That's what he said." Dean grinned as he slammed the driver's door shut. "He was pumped about it too, said he hadn't seen one in years, wanted to do this one himself." He snorted. "Kind of like a giant Easter Bunny is what he said." He gave subtle laugh.

Sam grinned. "Are you kidding me? So, Bobby still believes in the Easter Bunny?"

"Yep, think so," Dean smirked as he made his way toward the trunk of the car.

"I thought Rip-a-roos were just myths." Sam said as he grabbed up items from the trunk; a gun, some bullets, a flashlight, "probably just some wolf or something."

Dean shrugged up his shoulders. "Maybe, but Bobby said he was sure it was a Rip-a-roo. Things ripped two people to shreds out here, guess it takes killing people pretty seriously." He slammed the trunk shut. "If it is a Rip-a-roo then iron will kill it." He stuffed his iron knife into is sheath and held Sam's out to him. "Bobby said you got to get it in the heart."

Sam nodded in understanding as he took the knife from Dean and stowed it on his belt.

"Here bunny, bunny, bunny," Dean said teasingly as they headed into the woods.

Sam chuckled and followed close behind.

**-0-**

Dean yawned. It'd been hours.

Sam frowned. He figured Dean was tired.

"We could," he said quietly, "uh…we could come back tomorrow night." The kid glanced down at his watch, it was just past midnight, and they'd been looking all night long.

"I ain't coming out here again," Dean muttered, "It's damp, it's cold, and this thing, whatever the hell it is, ain't killing anyone else on my watch. I want to get this damn thing tonight."

Sam nodded his head. He knew it was futile to argue when Dean was like this. But, Dean was tired. He wished that he was tired too. He still remembered how it felt to be tired - it was hard to function when the body needed sleep.

"But, Dean, you're beat…." Sam stated matter of fact.

"No Sam, we're here, let's finish it." Dean rolled his eyes. Then he stood straighter, sudden adrenaline pumping fiercely through his veins. He cocked his head to the side. "You hear that?" he whispered.

"What?" Sam looked from Dean out through the darkness. In the distance it looked like something moved against the trees.

"Over there." Dean pointed his shotgun in the direction to the left.

Sam tugged his gun up to his chest and strained his eyes to see.

"Well, shit, that looks like a giant…." Dean seemed surprised. "I got it." He stated and then quickly pulled the trigger on his gun.

A high pitched scream rang out loudly through the trees. Then the creature came into view as it leapt forward in one last desperate lunge. It swayed on its hind legs and slumped, motionless, against the muddy ground.

"Holy crap…" Sam mumbled. _A giant rabbit, really?_

"Got to love them iron bullets," Dean's eyes twinkled as he winked at his soul-less little brother.

Sam grinned. He remembered this, the excitement of the hunt with Dean. He shook his head in disbelief at his overzealous older brother. _Dean loved hunting way too freaking much._ He followed his brother quickly across the field to stare down at the now dead Rip-a-roo.

The older brother poked the large rabbit like creature with his boot clad foot, a wide grin curling to his lips. "Man, that'll make a lot of stew."

Sam chuckled. Something moved in his periphery and the hair stood up against his neck.

It was fast and it was huge.

"Shit," Dean blurted out abruptly. The older brother turned quickly on his heels. The large creature leapt straight toward him.

The older brother fired off a round just as the second Rip-a-roo pounded into him. One claw like paw grabbed at his leather jacket, yanking him upward from the ground.

"Shoot it, Sam." Dean yelled as his gun flew from his fingers his hands clamoring to get his body free.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Sam watched as his brother was hoisted high above his head. He pointed his gun at the creature, he needed to shoot, but Dean's body dangled in the way. _I can't get a shot, Dean's in the way, I got to shoot, Dean's still in the way. Move Dean, move Dean…move. _

The hairy creature screamed loudly as it flung Dean around like a rag doll.

Sam aimed several times, but he couldn't take the shot, not without hitting his brother. It didn't really bother him, but he remembered it wasn't a good thing to shoot you own brother. He blew out an anxious sigh. _Screw this._ He flung the gun to the ground and yanked the iron knife from its sheath against his side.

He lunged for the giant bunny.

Dean flailed and fought, attempting to break the gargantuan rabbits hold.

It seemed like forever, but it was only a moment before Dean saw Sam moving forward toward the monster with his knife up in front of him. _What the hell? This damn thing is way too big, it makes Sam look small._ His arms scrambled and pushed in an attempt to get away. "Hey Bugs Bunny, let me freaking go." He yelled. _Son of a bitch, let me go. _

Sam plunged the knife into the furry skin, blood squirting everywhere.

Dean's heart pounded in his ears, he didn't know if it was Sam's blood or the creatures, either way, it wasn't good. _ No Sam, don't….let me freaking go. _He squirmed and kicked at the creature with his feet.

Sam grunted, his breathe heavy as he thrust the iron knife upward into the furry flesh over and over and over.

The Rip-a-roo let loose an ear shattering screech and unexpectedly tossed Dean to the ground.

Dean's body fell with a thud. His head hit something hard and a fire scorched quickly through his skull. _Man my head hurts_. He blinked repeatedly to clear his fuzzy vision. He could see Sam, his arms flailing and flying around, pushing and shoving at something. _What is Sam doing?_ He squint is eyes to see. _What the hell is that? No freaking way – a giant bunny, really?_

Dean watched in numb confusion as Sam scrambled and fought against the creature. _I should do something,_ he thought, but his body just didn't seem to want to cooperate at all. He tried to focus in on Sam. It was hard though, all he could see was a lot of fur and claws, and arms and legs. _No soul Sam is a damn good hunter. _His head was pounding, but he knew Sam needed his help. He blinked several times, and then gasped when he saw Sam wrestling with a monster that was twice the size of him. _Shit!_ He pushed to get up to his feet. The forest swayed around him. _I'm coming Sam._ He shook his head to clear his foggy vision as the world tilted on its side. _Ugh…get up get up get up. _

It was then that he heard it – it was the sound of Sammy's scream.

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Soul of My Soul

**Author:** Supernaturaldh

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**R****ating:** PG-13 (Gen/Angst)

**Dis****claimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary:** What do you do when your brother's soul is missing? Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe, and human, until he can get this big mess figured out.

**Chapter Three**

**Sometimes you just ****know…**

Sam heard his brother's body hit the ground hard and he knew that Dean was hurt. Sometimes you just know things like that and this, well, it was one of those times. _That's it. _He thought to himself. _I've had enough of this overgrown bunny._ He slung down his gun with a loud thud and leapt forward with his iron knife clutched tightly in his hand. _This thing needs to be dead. _He wasn't sure why he felt the sudden urge, but he knew it was something he needed to do - right now. He drove the sera-gated edge of his blade deeply into the furry creature's skin. His heart thudded loudly in his ears as the calculating hunter took over his soulless body_._

The creature was huge and unrelenting. It screamed and clawed at Sam, destruction the only thing on its mind.

Sam sliced, and diced, and kicked, and punched.

The creature didn't stop.

Neither did Robo-Sam. _You stupid rabbit…_

Dean yelled. Sam didn't listen. _Ah….kind of busy here Dean?_ In his periphery vision he saw his older brother pushing shakily to stand on unsteady legs. _Is he okay?_

Sam frowned. _Empathy_, he remembered his older brother's words.

The killing machine hesitated for just a moment, why he really didn't know. He glanced across at Dean.

Big mistake – _Never take your eyes off the prey something he learned from his father a long long time ago._

Sharp claws swiped, and ripped, and tore viciously through cloths, and deep into skin.

Blood spurted.

Sam stifled a scream as pain washed over him. His vision greyed out, and he blinked profusely. He had to kill this thing and he had to do it now. He staggered forward, stumbling into the gargantuan creature_. _His arm swung down over and over as the silver blade sliced and diced through the skin and bloody fur. He didn't stop. He couldn't. _Kill it kill it kill it. _

**-0-**__

Dean's nose wiggled up at the horrid smell. _What the hell is that?_ His head hurt. He slowly blinked open his heavy laden eyelids, a haze floating right about his head_. Is that fog?_ He shifted slightly, a sharp pain racking through his skull. He shut his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath of air. _Holy-crap._ Slowly his senses came back on line and he recognized the damp feel of grass against his back and a cold breeze that nipped against his skin. _Am I outside?_ He blinked open his burning eyes again as the sting of black, rancid smoke made them water profusely. He quickly closed them shut. _Jesus, what is that smell?_ He pushed up on one arm and brought his hand up to rub his aching head. He squinted, then slowly opened his eyes again and looked around. _A hunt, I was on a hunt, I remember now - A rabbit?_ His thoughts slowly cleared and he recognized the distinct smell of burning skin_. It was a Rip-a-roo two of them. _ He remembered now, giant freaking rabbits_. Oh My God, where's Sam?_

"Sam?"

Dean's voice was smaller than he would have liked as he pushed up on his unstable arms and looked around the smoky morning sky. The sun was just peeking through the tree line when his eyes fell to the tall, lanky frame that he recognized immediately as Sam. His brother was standing with his back to him some seven feet away, a large, brightly burning fire in front of him, orange flames shooting high above his head.

"Stay there Dean." Sam stated matter of fact. "Let me get these things burned and then we can get back to the car." The younger brother never moved or turned around.

_That's just creepy_, Dean thought, _it's like Sam has eyes in the back of his head or something._ He relaxed back down against the ground. Sam was okay though, that was what was most important. His robotic little brother was burning the horrid Easter Bunny and thank god, this hunt was done.

Dean blew out a weary sigh. His head hurt like a mother. _Stupid freaking bugs bunny_. He pushed up to a setting position as he glanced back across as Sam. _Kid was awfully quiet._ He hated this new Sam; he missed his baby brother bad.

On weak, wobbly, legs Dean stood up. He swayed. The world did a slow tilt, but then it righted itself and he heaved a stuttering breath. _That's good._ He glanced at Sam. _It's okay, don't worry about me Sam, no big deal, I'm fine._ He rolled his eyes at Sam's lack of emotion and his head spiked a pain. _Two damn Rip-a-roost, who'd a thought?_ He squished his eyes shut and took a steadying breath.

"I told you to lie still." Sam said unemotionally, but still, he never turned around to look at Dean.

_The kid i__s focused_. _I will certainly give him that_. "Dude, the ground is cold and I was ready to get up." Dean said cockily.

Sam snorted.

Dean wobbled and swayed as he moved slowly forward to stand beside his little brother.

"So, once this fire burns out, we are out of here." Dean said as he watched the large flames flaring high up in the sky.

"Mm-hmm," Sam mumbled.

Dean frowned. Sometimes you know when something isn't right and right now Dean, well, he felt that way. He turned on his heels to look at Sam. _Oh my God._ Sam was a bloody mess. Dean couldn't tell where the blood and gore stopped and Sam began.

"Holy shit Sam, you okay?" He gripped his little brother by the elbow and turned him physically around so he could see.

Sam whimpered with the motion.

Dean's heart pounded in his chest.

Sam swayed and then slumped forward into his big brother. "Sorry," he whispered his head lolling down to rest against Dean's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey," Dean gripped his brother by the arms. "I got'cha." He eased Sam slowly to the ground.

There's nothing like adrenaline to wake a body up, and right now, Dean's blood was pumping wildly through his veins. Sam was hurt, of that much he was sure. The memory of Sam's muffled scream right before the world went dark had his fingers scrambling down across his brother's limbs.

"Where are you hurt," he asked urgently, "Sam?"

Sam blinked sluggishly at Dean.

"Sam? Where'd it get you? Sam?"

Sam moaned.

Dean's nimble fingers faltered as they found the tattered remains of Sam's tee shirt hidden up beneath his coat. "Shit, Sam," he hissed. His hand pushed the fabric aside to reveal the deep gashes that now decorated his little brother's side. _This is bad._

4


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Soul of My Soul

**Author:** Supernaturaldh

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**R****ating:** PG-13 (Gen/Angst)

**Dis****claimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary:** What do you do when your brother's soul is missing? Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe, and human, until he can get this big mess figured out.

**Chapter Four**

'**Cause he remembered this…**

Sam's thoughts drifted as his body slouched into Dean.

The older brother cursed vehemently under his breath as his fingers checked out Sam's bloody side, Sam flinched violently from the gentle, prodding touch.

"Sorry, sorry," Dean mumbled. "Sorry…"

To Sam, it felt like every micro fibre of his being was screaming with the pain. _He might not have emotions but he sure as hell knew when it freaking hurt. _He tried, but he couldn't stop the guttural moan that escaped across his lips with his brothers probing fingers. He whimpered and curled his long limbs in toward Dean; it was a reflex action, one he'd done since he was small. Dean always made it better. He tried, but he couldn't stop, the teardrop that spilled out and ran slowly down his cheek.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

The older brother's anxiety peeked with the pain lines on Sam's face. The kid was hurting - - bad. _He might not have feelings but he sure as hell could feel_. "Its okay," Dean soothed.

Although this imitation of Sam had no emotions, he just acted so much like Sam.

Dean rested his hand comfortingly on the quivering shoulder blade, "its okay, kiddo, just try to breathe through it."

Sam's head rose sluggishly and he looked blankly up at Dean. _Did he just call me kiddo? I remember that. _

Dean gave Sam a hesitant smile, reassuring.

Sam nodded his head and tugged in another ragged gasp. It hurt. 

Dean knew Sam was in pain, and even though it wasn't his Sammy, he had the overwhelming need to make it better. _I will fix this. _He moved his hand up and brushed the long hair from Sam's eyes. _Kid's lost a lot of blood_.

Robo-Sam blinked tiredly at Dean.

The older hunter felt sure there was a head wound somewhere beneath those too long messy locks. He looked around the wooded area, but he never allowed his hand to move away from the nap of his soulless brother's neck_. We got to get out of here. _

The fire was smouldering and the sun was tugging just above the trees.

Dean stared at the flames. His thoughts were fuzzy. _Focus here_. He blinked and tried to reorient himself. _Focus, I need to get us out of here, Sam certainly can't._

Sudden realization hit him. _ Oh shit, cell phone…cell phone…dumbass. _

Dean's free hand pulled his cell phone from its resting place deep inside his coat pocket.

He stared at the glaring light. _It figures, no freaking bars._

He shut the phone as a sharp pain burrowed through his skull. _That light is freaking bright_. He grimaced and shut his eyes. His concussion was making its self known in a big way. A moment passed, the pain subsided, and he opened up his eyes.

"Okay Mr. Roboto- lets get you up."

Sam snorted. "Mr R'ob'to here sav'd your fr'kin' ass," the younger hunter slurred.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean would roll his eyes if it wouldn't hurt his head so freaking much. "Whatever gets you through the night little brother?"

Sam moaned as his limbs were jostled.

"Easy," Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist as his fingers latched through the belt loops of his brothers worn out jeans. He stood on his own wobbly legs and hoisted Sam upward.

They both swayed unsteadily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean hissed out. His aching head spiked another pain and he fought the pain and dizziness. He struggled to keep them both standing upright, from tumbling sideways to the ground.

"Shit," the older brother said through tightly clinched teeth.

"Lean on me Sam," He jostled and manoeuvred Sam's body into his. "Lock your freaking knees gigantor." He ordered. "Sam?"

The world swam a light buzzing ringing in Sam's ears. He blinked at Dean. He heard his brother beside him and he focused on his words.

"Sam?"

He locked his knees and attempted to stave off the dizziness.

"I gotcha," Dean said with a shaky breath. "Good boy."

Sam's fingers gripped and patted at his older brother's jacket. "I'm fine, Dean…" He sighed, "Really."

"Yeah," Dean quipped, "Sure you are." Sweat beads immediately rose against the older hunter's forehead. _I don't know if I can keep us both up. _"Okay, okay, let's go," he grunted out.

They staggered forward.

"You okay?" Sam whispered against the nap of Dean's neck.

If Dean didn't know better, he'd almost think that Sam still cared. _Just like my Sammy to think about me when he's the one freaking bleeding to death. _But this wasn't his Sammy and he knew that everything his brother did now was based on instinct, and memory, and not on love or knowledge. He huffed in discontent.

"I'm fine Sam."

The older brother pushed them both forward, putting one foot in front of the other as they stumbled toward the car.

With every stuttering step Deans reserves were more spent. _Just get to the car, make it to the car. _

"WH're we g'n." Sam asked his voice innocent and small.

It cut Dean to the core. _This guy sounds just like Sammy sometimes_.

"To the hospital - to get you some help."

Sam stopped abruptly. He looked in confusion at Dean.

They stumbled. Both almost falling.

"Shit." The older brother hissed. "Sam, don't stop walking." He tugged Sam back up against his side.

"Dean?" Sam queried in bewilderment. "Why…why do I need help?" The younger man's weak knees buckled with his words. He slumped slowly toward the ground.

"Whoa," Dean gripped Sam's body tighter and steadied them both. _Sam was just about dead weigh now, he's lost too much blood. _

"You got to …work with me here… Sam." The older brother said forcefully. "I'll get our sorry… asses back…to… to the car, but you got…you got…" he heaved Sam upward. "You got to help me bro."

Sam smiled faintly. _Help Dean? I can do that._

The younger hunter's head bobbled loosely on his neck. "O.k.…" he slurred. _He'd do it' because Dean said so, cause he remembered this._

And they stumbled forward toward the car.

**-0- **

Dean blinked blankly up at the pristine white ceiling; it was no doubt where he was. _Shit._

He squint his eyes. _Man my head hurts._ _Concussions are a real bitch_.

It had taken all of his reserves to get his oversized soulless little brother back to the Impala. He remembered that. By the time he'd done it, well, he'd been spent.

He vaguely remembered folding Sam into the bench seat and then climbing in him self.

That was it. He was blank. _How'd the hell I get here, and where the freak is Sam? _

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Soul of My Soul

**Author:** Supernaturaldh

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**R****ating:** PG-13 (Gen/Angst)

**Dis****claimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary:** What do you do when your brother's soul is missing? Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe, and human, until he can get this big mess figured out.

**Chapter Five**

**Still ****his Job to Do**

Sam felt the door he was leaning against shudder open and hands begin to steady him. Someone was calling into his ear, their fingers against his neck. Sam wanted to respond but the voice began to move away and wobble into the background before he had the chance to catch it. He felt fatigue wash over him. He struggled to wake up. _The loud wailing sound was making his head hurt._ _Somebody should really turn it off._ He didn't want to move though and his mind wondered sluggishly for a moment what the hell is going on? He was in the Impala, of that much he was sure. He didn't remember how he really gotten here though. _Dean and I were on a hunt. _

Foreign hands prodded at him and he hissed against the pain.

"This one's waking up." A voice beside him said, "Hey kid? Can you hear me?"

Sam felt a warm hand tap against his cheek. It wasn't Dean.

The strange voice continued talking. "Pressures dropping, BP's 108 over 60 and he's lost a lot of blood."

Another stern voice spoke up in the darkness. "This one's got a hell of a lump on his head."

To Sam everything sounded very far away. He cracked his eyes open for a moment in confusion. _Dean?_ A blurry image floated just above his head. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. Soon the effort to say his brother's name became too much and he gave up completely and sank back against the seat. The Impala, he was home, he remembered this.

He shut his eyes.

Time must have passed, although it only seemed like minute to Sam, when he opened his eyes again, he was being lifted and laid flat on something hard. _Or was it soft?_ It hurt.

There were faces above him, floating, telling him things, but it was too hard for him to comprehend. _Where's Dean? _Something was placed over his mouth and it forced oxygen deep inside his lungs. He felt himself being strapped down. _I need to find Dean. _He twisted and fought against the ministrations. _Don't. Let me go. I need to help Dean._

"De?" he whispered.

"Easy kid, the guy you're with is right over there." A voice from somewhere in the fog advised. "He's okay." Someone patted on his arm. "Take it easy."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked incoherently around. He blinked against his hazy vision and pushed at the hands that seemed to be holding him down. _Dean?_ He struggled to get away. He needed to save his brother. It was his job to do.

"Easy."The voice stated in distress. "We need to sedate him, NOW!"

There was a sting in Sam's hand and then, things began to blur out even more.

"De?" he mumbled. He tried to hold on, to fight against the murkiness that was taking over. He really needed to find Dean. He might not have a soul, but he remembered it was what he was supposed to be doing. In end though, he couldn't do it.

He felt his mind slipping downward into the awaiting darkness as one word ghosted past his parted lips.

"Dean?"

**-0-**__

Dean's head twisted on the flat pillow. He looked blankly around the room. He was in a hospital exam room of that much he was sure. There was a nurse beside him fiddling with his chart.

He vaguely remembered a hunt with a Rip-a-roo. He recalled that he had had to drag his little brother's heavy ass back to the car too. _Soul less Sam weighs a freaking ton._

He sighed tiredly. His plan had been to drive them to the hospital himself, but he'd been too out of it once they'd gotten back to the car.

Unfortunately there are times in Dean Winchester life when he had to admit that he needed help, and this time, well, it'd been one of them. He just hated when that happened.

Reluctantly he'd called 911. Good thing he did too, because right now, well, he didn't even remember too much after that. _Can't believe I passed out when Sam needed me the most._

He blew out a weary sigh and pushed to set up on the wobbly hospital bed. He was definitely in a treatment room, probably still in the ER.

The nurse turned to look at him.

He eyed her with slight interest. _Note to self - She's pretty hot._

"Sir," the young nurse frowned rushing forward in concern.

Dean sighed and rubbed his forefinger and thumb against his aching brow as he glanced around the tiny room. "Where's my brother," he asked.

The young nurse attempted to force him to lie back down, her petite hand pushing lightly at his shoulder blade. "You need to stay lying down sir, you have a concussion."

"I know," Dean said as he pushed himself to stand.

The nurse frowned.

The world around Dean spun for a moment, his vision graying slightly out as he wobbled and swayed on feet. He darted a hand down to rest against the bed. Steady him.

"Sir?" the nurse was over wrought as her hand gripped at Dean's upper arm in an attempt to balance him.

Dean smiled, but pulled away from the tiny hand. "I got this, really, I'm fine, and it's not the first concussion I've ever had."

"But Sir…" the blue eyed nurse said in frustration. "You can't…I can't let you…"

"I asked where my little brother is." Dean said again firmly.

The nurse heaved out a muttered sigh. She moved back just a bit, to give the man some room, but still she stayed close enough to catch him if he faltered. "So, he's your brother huh?"

Dean nodded his head slightly; the motion didn't seem to hurt his head too bad. _That's good._

"He's two rooms over." The young nurse said with a smile. _Big brother, I can tell._

Dean pushed shakily past the pretty little blond thing, Crystal, he noticed on her tag. _I just might have to talk to her later, once I know that Sam's okay._

He moved slowly out of the room into the hall. His head still hurt, but making sure Sam was okay, that was his top priority right now.

Dean grinned at the nurse who was practically on top of him. "Right or left?" he asked. She was standing extremely close; like she thought he just might topple over.

"It's right." Crystal rolled her eyes. "At least let me help you then." She huffed out in exasperation. She gripped Dean by the elbow her steel blue eyes daring him to disagree.

Dean knew when to pick his battles, and this, obviously wasn't one that he could win. So, he didn't fight her on it, he was, after all, just a little shaky, and hey, she was a pretty.

She smiled brightly when he complied.

"Here," she led Dean into an identical room as the one he'd just left. She pushed him toward the empty chair. "Set." She ordered. "And don't keep pissing me off." She chuckled.

Dean snorted, but he did as he was told. _Obviously, Nurse Crystal had a lot of spunk._

The young nurse nodded at his compliance. He's all bark and no bite, she thought. She looked down at Sam. "He's been out of it since he got here. He's all stitched up though and they just did an MRI."

Dean grimaced at her works. _What if Sam's not okay?_ He might not be his Sammy, but he was still his brother, and without this Sam, well, he'd never get the opportunity to get his baby brother back, and there was no doubt, he was doing that.

He reached a hand up to pat at Sam's kneecap beneath the blanket.

Crystal saw the motion. ""I'm sure that he'll be fine," she reassured. She moved almost silently around the room. "I'll tell the doctor you're awake and in here with your brother."

Crystal fiddled with her patience IV and said a silent prayer that he would be okay. "If you need anything, Mr. Winchester…"

"Ah…Dean," the older brother whispered his eyes never leaving his little brother's face.

"Dean it is," Crystal smiled. "You just press the call button, Dean, and I'll be right in."

**-0-**

5


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Soul of My Soul

**Author:** Supernaturaldh

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**R****ating:** PG-13 (Gen/Angst)

**Dis****claimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary:** What do you do when your brother's soul is missing? Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe, and human, until he can get this big mess figured out.

**Chapter Six**

**Cause You ****Deserve to Have a Soul**

A wave of fatigue washed over Dean Winchester. He shifted in the vinyl hospital chair by Sam's bed. _Who ever bought uncomfortable chairs for hospital rooms needed to be shot! _He'd been setting in this poor excuse for comfort for hours now, watching Sam and a multitude of doctors and nurses who came in to check on him. The last conversation Dean had had with Sam's doctor he'd been advised that Sam would need to wake up before they could truly assess him.

Sam had not complied.

The older brother tilted his head back and rubbed his fingers on the back of his neck in an attempt to relax the tightly fisted muscles. He'd called Bobby, told him where they were and what had happened. The grizzly hunter had said he was on his way. Dean was glad for that; he needed help sometimes just coping with the magnitude of Sam without his soul, let alone Sam in his current state. He gazed at his pale little brother, longingly. He just wished Sam would wake up. He really didn't care which Sam he got at this point, Sam or Android-Sam; he just needed to see those hazel eyes open.

He exhaled noiselessly and shifted in the chair again. _My bottom hurts just as much as my head now, stupid chair. _He stood up and paced around the room, only to return to the chair in a moment for the umpteenth time that day.He plopped back down to the seat with a grimace and stared down at the floor. _How'd our life get so freaking screwed up?_ _I shouldn't even have to worry about Sam being a damn android. _He tugged his hand back through his shortly cropped hair and sighed. _Freaking angels - Damn demons_ He was going to fix this or by god he was going to die trying. He pondered the predicament for a moment, attempting to figure out who could help. _If Castiel couldn't get Sam's soul back out of the box, then who could? _He always came up blank. If was so frustrating. _God maybe - if they could ever find him -Death -nah that was just too far fetched to even consider. _

He pushed back in the chair and closed his eyes. His head was feeling better. He stood up again and gazed down at Sam, the wild mop of hair falling limply across his little brothers eyes. He tugged his hand up and gently pushed the brown locks off of Sam's pale face. It was something he used to do when Sam was small and Dean would take care of him when he was sick.

"It's gon'a be okay Sammy, I'm gon'a fix this." He whispered. _Cause you deserve to have a soul._

Sam turned his face slightly towards Dean's hand,

Dean smirked. _Sammy was in there somewhere_. It was then that he heard it, a weak, almost indecipherable moan that made its way lightly across Sam's lips.

Dean dropped his hand back to his side and stared at Sam. _Sammy? _

Sam's brows furrowed, but he didn't open up his eyes.

"You awake?" Dean asked anxiously. "Sam?" he said a little louder. "Wake up, open your eyes."

Sam winced against the pain in his skull. He could hear Dean's voice next to him; feel his older brother's presence. He didn't know why, but it felt right.

"Sam, open your eyes," Dean demanded, "Now!"

Sam cracked open his eyes. _After all, it was an order._ He instantly regretted it and felt the burn of tears from the too-bright lights above.

"Dean?" he croaked as he scrunched his eyes tightly shut again.

"Shit, I got it." Dean said hastily. The older brother bolted to the light switch and hurriedly turned the overheads off.

Sam sighed minutely. He heard Dean shuffle back across the room to stand next to the bed. He squint his eyes open slowly and was relieved when he found that the room was now very dim and dark. He could barely make out his older brother's face and the warm smile that rested there.

"Hey there, kiddo," Dean's said almost giddily. _Thank god! _

Sam licked his dry lips and swallowed.

Dean immediately picked up a cup and filled it with water. He gently lifted Sam's wobbly head and placed the cup against his lips.

Sam gulped the liquid down. _That tastes wonderful._

"Easy, don't drink too much, wouldn't want you getting sick, bro."

Sam frowned slightly as Dean pulled the cup away. He looked in uncertainty around the pristine room. "Where…what..?" he croaked.

"Hospital…Rip-a-roo…Ringing any bells?"

Sam blinked in slight confusion. He really didn't remember too much of anything at this point. He looked blankly back at Dean.

Dean sighed. _Yeah, right, you don't remember anything, _

Sam could tell it stressed his older brother out because he didn't remember the hunt. He thought only for a moment, pondered what he remembered he should do. Suddenly he blurted out, "I remember it was big and ugly." Large eyes stared at Dean.

Dean snorted. "Nice try kid, you don't remember a freaking thing do you?"

Sam sighed. He couldn't lie to Dean, not anymore. "Nope," he said as he rolled his eyes. It hurt his head and he grimaced.

"Easy there Mr. Roboto," Dean patted Sam's arm. "You might hurt yourself." _At least they had gotten past the lies to save each other now. At least he could count on Sam to tell the truth. _

At that moment, the doorway to Sam's room pushed open and a two shadows entered the room.

"Holy crap, Dean," Bobby barked out, "Its dark as hell in here."

"Sir," the nurse reprimanded, "You need to be quieter."

Bobby chewed his lower lip and grinned at his two favourite boys. He was glad to see Sam was awake, and Dean was standing up, that was always a plus in his book. He wasn't sure what state he was going to find them in after Dean's little call about the wayward hunt.

The nurse smiled at Sam, "Nice to see you awake, Mr. Winchester, I'll tell the doctor." She checked a few of the gadgets then pushed back past Bobby, "Quiet!" she said again.

Bobby grimaced. "Yes mam'." He moved around slightly to watch the young nurse leave the room. _Nice view._ He turned back to see Dean doing the same. He smiled. "Well, well, well, it seems like the Easter Bunny got the freaking upper hand."

Dean couldn't help the grin that curled up to his lips as he dropped back down into the uncomfortable chair. "Yeah, you could say that." He snorted, his fingers coming up to rub at his aching head.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said weakly, "You…" He pushed up on the bed and made a pain filled face with the motion. "You didn't have to come."

Bobby shook his head, "Yes, yes I did." He stepped up to the bed and patted Sam lightly on the arm. "Have to check up on my boys."

Sam's lips turned up slightly. _Bobby reminded him of Dad. But just like everything else in his life these days he couldn't remember why. _

4


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Soul of My Soul

**Author:** Supernaturaldh

**Characters:** Sam and Dean

**R****ating:** PG-13 (Gen/Angst)

**Dis****claimer:** Sadly, no ownership here.

**Summary:** What do you do when your brother's soul is missing? Sam is without his soul, and Dean is on a mission - to keep his baby brother safe, and human, until he can get this big mess figured out.

**Chapter Seven**

**I'll ****find a Way; to get Sam out of Hell**

Sam looked drawn and pale. A saline IV was attached to his arm and an oxygen tube hooked under his nose to help with the pain of his headache. His eyes were closed, but Dean knew he wasn't really asleep, just knocked out by a cocktail of heavy drugs the doctor had given him for the pain.

Dean sighed and looked at his medically unconscious little brother. It had been a rough twenty four hours, the hunt for the Rip-a-roo more than they'd both bargained for.

"He's fine Dean," Bobby's voice said almost softly from across the room.

Dean's head rose, green eyes full of hope and despair all at once. "He's not fine Bobby," he whispered.

Bobby half smiled, half frowned, he understood exactly how Dean felt. This Sam was different, calculating, risky, and full of attitude and drive. It was just creepy.

"He's not really Sam, not without his soul." Dean said sadly. "He doesn't feel anything anymore Bobby, does everything because he thinks it's what he's supposed to do. Because he thinks it's what I **want** him to do."

Dean pushed up from the chair and paced anxiously around the tiny hospital room. "It just sucks." he muttered more to himself than to Bobby. He felt warm tears prickling in the corner of his eye and he immediately faced the window and stifled a shuttering gasp of air. _Holy shit, don't lose it in front of Bobby._ He didn't want to fall apart. Sam needed him.

Bobby chewed his lower lip. He watched the eldest Winchester face the window, watched his shoulders shudder quietly from behind. He knew Dean was loosing it, he could tell by the tremor in his words. It broke his heart to see the boy like this. He wanted to help, but he hadn't had any luck finding anything about extracting souls from hell. _Go figure, got every damn demon book there is and nothing in one of them about souls stuck in the box. _It really pissed him off. Obviously it wasn't an easy trick to do, this getting a soul out of the confines of hell. Just the thought of Sam's gentle soul stuck in the box with Lucifer made shivers run up and down his spine. _The things the kid must be enduring_. If it bothered him like this, he couldn't even imagine what it was doing to Dean. He blew out a weary breath and watched his young friend trying to pull himself together. _Okay time for me to suck it up and be here for Dean. _

"Hey, you want some coffee," Bobby said as he stood up from the crappy seat they called a chair his stiff joints popping with the motion. _Hospitals!_ He rolled his eyes.

Dean turned, eyes shining, and looked silently across at him.

"Come one man, Sam's going to be out of it for a couple more hours."

Dean looked hesitantly from Sam's lax face to Bobby. His face showing exactly what he felt. _Maybe I should stay, just in case he wakes up._

"Dean," the older man said steadfastly, "He's out; doctor said he isn't waking up till morning. Come on, we need some coffee, something to eat."

Dean moved up to stand next to the bed and pulled a shaky hand up to push Sam's long bangs off his face. _It still looks like my Sammy._ His hand rested there just a second or two taking comfort in the motion he'd done when Sam was small.

Bobby acted like he didn't notice. Dean seldom showed his real feelings around anyone, but he didn't have to hide them around Bobby, Bobby already knew how Dean felt about his little brother. Bobby smiled. _Sam is Dean's entire world. End of story, always had been, and always would be. _

The senior hunter shuffled toward the door attempting not to look at Dean. _Give him a minute to compose himself. _"Hey, you coming or what?" he asked over his shoulder his eyes still looking downcast toward the floor.

Dean nodded his head slightly and moved away from Sam. He gave his brother one last look before he followed Bobby out the door.

**-0-**

The tiny diner across the street from the hospital was open all night, the smell of breakfast wafting through the door as Bobby pushed them open. It wasn't crowded, just a few weary looking people that all looked tired and haggard. _Probably all kin to sick ones in the hospital, _Bobby thought_._ He held the door open for Dean and watched the worn-out Winchester shuffle inside from the chilly evening air.

"Over there," Bobby pointed to a booth in the corner.

Dean nodded and moved stiffly toward the table as the aches and pains from the last hunt made them selves known. He slid silently into the booth. He was freaking beat, both mentally and physically. His head still ached from his meeting with the freaking giant Easter bunny. _Was that just the day before? _

Bobby flipped both the coffee cups resting on the table over and grabbed up the sticky plastic menu from it perch. His eyes glanced briefly down at the usual restaurant fare. He plopped the menu back down to the tabletop and eyed the elderly waitress that now stood beside the booth.

"Black coffee for us both, please." He watched as she filled up their coffee cups. He looked across the booth at Dean.

"I'm not hungry," the sandy haired hunter muttered.

Bobby frowned. "We'll both have eggs, bacon, and toast." He said without hesitation. "Tough, you're eating." He said to Dean.

The motherly looking waitress smiled at Bobby. She nodded in agreement and then walked hastily back toward the kitchen.

They sat in silence, both sipping on the poor excuse for coffee.

Bobby didn't know what Dean was mulling over, but anytime the oldest Winchester boy was this quiet, he had something on his mind. Never a good thing, the senior hunter thought. He sipped on his coffee pondering a way to breach the subject of Sam without his soul. It worried him greatly that Dean was going to attempt something really stupid, just to get Sam back his soul. And while he hated it, he knew it was inevitable, he just hoped it wouldn't be the end of both his boys.

The waitress returned and sat two plates of food in front of them. "Need anything else," she asked.

Dean just stared down at his coffee.

Bobby shook his head, "No, thanks, this looks great."

The waitress smiled back at him. "If you need anything sugar, you just let me know."

Dean's head rose at that. _Is she flirting with Bobby?_ He looked across the table.

Bobby's eyebrows quirked up in amusement a small grin curling to his lips.

Dean chuckled and reached to grab his fork. _Guess I'm eating after all._

Bobby tore the toast in half and sopped it in the runny eggs. "So, this getting Sam's soul back," He asked through a mouth of toast, "You talked to Cas anymore about it, can he do anything?"

Dean swallowed down his piece of bacon and looked sadly across Bobby. "No, and he said getting Sam's soul back could be catastrophic," He said with a frown, "for Sam."

Bobby took a sip of his coffee. "Catastrophic, how?"

"He said Sam's been Lucifers play toy for over a year, said Sam's mind might not be intact." Dean looked about to cry as he pushed the plate away and slumped down lower in the seat.

Bobby's face furrowed. _That was not what he wanted to hear._ "So, what does that mean, we just freaking leave Sam there, let the kid we know be dead?"

Dean's head darted up. "Hell no," he voiced heatedly. "I'm not leaving my baby brother in some box to rot, not Sam, I can't and I won't." He flung his bunched up napkin down against the sticky counter top.

"Dean," Bobby's voice rose, "that's not what I meant."

Dean heaved out a shaky breath. _Calm down, calm down, Bobby didn't mean anything. He loves Sammy too._ He drug one hand across his face and dropped it down against the table. He swallowed and attempted to reel back in his emotions_. Sam dead, no way was death getting his claws in Sam again. He'd lived through that already in Cold Oak, not again. Death could kiss his freaking ass._

"Dean, I want to get him out too," Bobby said with deep concern, "We'll figure it out."

Dean just stared off into the distance his mind a million miles away. _Death, huh, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all. If Death could put you in a hole, then he could surely pull Sam out? _

Bobby watched curiously as the look on Dean's face went from erratic to completely in control. _What the hell? Kid's up to something. _"Dean?" he said inquisitively.

"Hey Bobby," Dean's eyes sparked as he shoved another piece of bacon past his lips and stuffing in eggs and toast like there was not tomorrow. "What's the name of that doctor guy that Dad used to go to get stitched up all the time? You know the one that I hated because he always squished my face."

"What?" Bobby laughed at the memory. _Dean was right, the guy was a real face squishier – good doctor though. _The senior hunter looked confused. "Hell, I don't remember. Guess his names in your Dad's journal, why?" _Where is Dean freaking going with this?_

"Just wanted to call him up, see how he's doing these days." Dean pushed to stand up from the booth. "I'll find it myself." He said smugly. "I'm going back to set with Sam, you finish your coffee old man." With that he turned and left Bobby sitting in the booth.

Bobby's face furrowed and he chewed his lower lip. He watched Dean walk away. _He didn't like this, not one little bit. Dean was up to something and he knew it wasn't good_.

**The End!**

Awe- I tied this one up nicely I believe. We all know what Dean did - now don't we? Thanks for reading and reviewing! - Denise

5


End file.
